bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JCgamer18/Critical Review Deathless Hadaron
Deathless Hadaron LS: Great boost to atk and Def relative to Hp, 80% boost to atk and probable def ignore effect when attacking 6.5/10: This leader skill is really built for arena and hadaron himself is not really even built for arena. This really diminshes the value of his leader skill. overall an okay leader skill but, because of the way he was built he really gets overshadowed by other units. Normal Attack: 13 hits with 2 dc 9/10: This is the right amount for hadaron. He needs his bb for arena but his sbb is useless on arena and because of his lower hit count, his bb can be easily gotten but, its not enough for full sbb which is perfect for an arena unit like hadaron. BB:'''15 hit AoE 50% chance of curse and poison and adds poison and weaken to atk 25% chance for 3 turns '''8.5/10: Hadaron can poison and curse units which are both really useful and adding posion and weaken with each unit having a 25% chance of activating it makes him a great asset just for the bb and definitely if you need someone for status ailments but, I feel Xie Jing does it a little better than hadaron especially in the curse and poison department SBB: 17 hit single target 60% crit buff with 120% def buff and stealth which gives 400% atk and 70% crit rate to self and 150% crit damage to self 4/10: The single targeted nature already limits his use to trials mostly but, units like oguro or tazer are better because they can use theirs in an unlimited manner and then there is nemesis gear who can buff the whole party and do unlimited sbb Aoe. This SBB is very limited and not in the good way. Then there is the useless stealth mechanic. It literally is useless. The buffs from it are nice but what is the point of it if something like nemeth gear exists that can do its buff with unlimited Aoe. he feels archaic of a time where single target sbb's where really good. It really reduces his value. If he was AoE sbb then i could give him a way higher rating but right now with the current content he cannot do much with this sbb and there are much better crit buffers out there like Griff, Reis and etc. He really feels archaic and there are so many crit buffers better than hadaron and he has amazing power but, nowhere to really use it. UBB: 19 hit AoE 75% chance to reduce atk and def by 75%. 100% chance of inflicting a random status ailments added to attack and puts angel idol onto himself. 10/10: This is an amazing UBB. not only does it have a high chance of reducing atk and def of your opponent for 3 turns but, complete infliction of status ailments 100% and gives himself an angel idol buff. It literally is one of the best UBB's in the game right now and one that is a must use because of its a better version of tora's UBB. ES: 50% hp boost and 75% crit dmg boost to self when Ax of Hadaron to equipped. 9/10: Its a great ES. biggest boost to hp out of any unit and huge boost to crit dmg. Its great for what hadaron does. Raid Battle 7/10: His BB is good but his SBB is really what takes him down and because its not unlimited it loses some of its worth and because its single target which makes it hard to use on raid battle. GGC/GQ 6/10: So many units can do his job better and do not have the worry of bb management. Trials 8/10: most trials are single target which makes him useful but, there are other better units than hadaron and can do the job better. Quests 6/10: not worth it terrible leader skill and sbb spamming is not worth it. Arena 8/10: He is decent for Arena but only his bb. his sbb diminish his arena value. Frontier Hunter 4/10: not worth it and crit units are not good for frontier hunter. Stats: HP:7035, Atk:2715, Def:2250, Rec:2060 10/10: OP stats. Really high and amazing Overall Usefulness: 5/10: '''Single target sbb is not really that good and he lacks a place on a team. Its better to use any other seven star critter because they can hit all enemies and can add additional buffs. His single target atk is really only good for trials only but, recently trials have gotten multi-enemy which really reduces his use. There are more useful units than him and can do his job better. He really needs a revamp. ''OVERALL USEFULLNESS: DECENT: Trials, Arena, SOMEWHAT USEFUL: Raid, Quests, BAD: GGC/GQ, Quests, NOT WORTH IT: Frontier Hunter'' Next time its either '''Griff or Reis. let me know in the comments below JCgamer18 (talk) 05:04, August 30, 2015 (UTC)JCgamer18 Category:Blog posts